


To Care For A Niffler

by Azar443



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 06:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12007326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azar443/pseuds/Azar443
Summary: There’s a warm weight on Percival’s stomach when he wakes up, and he opens his eyes to an unusually quiet Niffler lying dispiritedly on him.





	To Care For A Niffler

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Funkspiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funkspiel/gifts).



There’s a warm weight on Percival’s stomach when he wakes up, and he opens his eyes to an unusually quiet Niffler lying dispiritedly on him. The little critter only chatters weakly at the man before burrowing deeper into Percival’s bed clothes. The Auror sits up, worried because the Niffler seems sick and Newt isn’t around. There’s a note on the bedside table, and Newt’s messily scrawled that he’s out to gather herbs for his Niffler, and that could Percival please keep it with him at all times? There’s a post script note, that says the Niffler needs body heat, and it should be kept wrapped in a blanket at all times. Loki (Percival decides that he can’t keep calling it, it) stares woefully at him through slightly watery beady eyes and croaks pitifully, and Percival’s heart melts because pest though Loki might be, Percival’s grown quite fond of him, despite his constantly disappearing cufflinks. And besides, the little thin looks absolutely pathetic lying there shivering, its tail tucked around its little body. Percival sighs and scoops Loki up, wrapping him in a warm, fluffy towel that it immediately burrows into, and sets about his daily routine. It’s a good thing it’s his day off today; he can already imagine how his Aurors would look at him carrying a sick Niffler around.

It’s quite a task, cradling the limp Niffler in one hand while shaving with the other. Somehow, he manages to not slit his throat, but the real problem is when he wants to take a bath. Raising Loki to his eye level, Percival, very seriously, addresses the creature, “I’m going to take a shower now, so you  _stay put_ , alright?” Loki huffs, as if saying “ _you think I’m going anywhere, pal?_ ” Percival, not quite trusting it, showers with the door open and with one eye trained on Loki. All right. Personal care routine, check. Time for breakfast.  Man and creature move to the kitchen, and Percival manages to fish out a hot water bottle after a little rummage in the cupboards, and filling it with hot water, slips it under Loki’s blanketed body and make sure it’s not scalding to it. Pleased with his innovation, Percival proceeds to fry an egg and some bacon, and feeds a small slab of chocolate to Loki. They eat their food respectively, staring at one another, and Percival feels somewhat ridiculous sharing a table with the pilfering thing. Adorable, but still a thief.

The rest of the day goes by rather unspectacularly. The sick Niffler is thankfully compliant, and only slips in and out of bouts of sleep. Despite the hot water bottle, Loki seems to prefer Percival’s body heat, and curls deeper into him, snuffling happily. He rubs its soft fur gently, a look of exasperated fondness in his eyes as Loki chitters contentedly from the warmth and attention. Looking at the clock hanging on the wall, Percival wonders if Newt is alright; it’s getting rather late and still his red-head beau isn’t back yet. The fire is roaring in the fireplace, there’s a mug of hot cocoa on the table next to him, and there are the fuzzy slippers Newt gifted him the Christmas before on his feet. The warm weight of the Niffler on his lap, and the blanket currently covering them both, lulls Percival to sleep, and his eyelids flutter close as the clock strikes 10.

Newt’s return home is quiet and unannounced, save for the slight creaking of the front door, and the thud as he removes his shoes. He’s about to head to the kitchen to grind the paste for his poor Niffler, when he sees Percival’s silhouette on the armchair before the fire. Curious, he inches forward, and his heart melts because there is his love with his Niffler, both sleeping soundly, and the little creature is even growling softly in sleep. Newt moves closer and places a hand on the soft fur of the Niffler, smiling when he feels the fever has gone down. Said creature opens its eyes, and immediately chatters at the sight of his mummy. Newt picks the little bundle up with a twinkle in his eye, and as the blanket leaves Percival’s body, the dark haired man awakens. His dark eyes meet the green eyes of his partner, and he smiles crookedly before yawning. Newt beckons him to the kitchen, and Percival finds Loki thrusted into his hold as Newt grinds up the herbs he’s collected into a paste, and adding water and some honey, feeds the medicine to the Niffler who’s snorting and trying to get away from the medicine. Newt is firm as he coaxes its beak open and gets the medicine in, and Percival laughs because the look of disgust on Loki’s face is hilariously human. Loki is placated however, when Newt feeds him some worms and a small piece of chocolate, and it settles in Percival’s hold sedately.

They go to bed after that, and the Niffler is happily burrowing in the pile of blankets, making a mess as usual. Percival helps a sleepy Newt remove his clothes and into his bedclothes, and they fall into bed, careful not to squish an indignant Loki, obviously feeling much better. They fall asleep holding hands, and it’s a good night’s sleep for them both. Until they wake up the next day and find that Loki’s stolen every shiny thing in their room for his nest. Needless to say, both men gain great pleasure in tickling its stomach and forcing everything out. Blasted pilferer.


End file.
